Mom's Having Fun!
Mom's Having Fun! is a fanfic episode of Phineas and Ferb. Short Summary Candace goes with Stacy's family for a one-day trip to Grand Canyon. Linda finds out that she has nothing to do today and gets bored. Phineas and Ferb decide to cheer their mom up and decide to build the invention that will feature their mom for the first time. Long Summary Candace says goodbye to her family as she goes with Stacy and her family for a one-day trip to Grand Canyon. Isabella is also present in the scene, but wishing Ginger good luck in earning patches for several assignments during the trip. Soon, Candace and the Hirano family depart. Candace gets worried about how she'll bust her brothers if she can't be home during one day. Stacy comforts her and tells her that her mom can bust them if she'll have nothing to do today. At home, Phineas and Ferb ask Linda what she'll do today. Linda tells the boys that she has nothing to do today and will be staying home watching a soap opera. Linda says that this is boring with nothing to do today and even soap operas are boring her. Phineas says that their mom needs to have some fun today instead of watching a soap opera. Phineas and Ferb now know what they're going to do today. Phineas says that it will be their first project that will feature their mom for the first time and then wonders where Perry is. Perry is already in his lair and is briefed by Major Monogram about his mission. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is planning something evil in Grand Canyon and Perry quickly puts on his jetpack and flies to the Grand Canyon where Candace and the Hirano family have just arrived. Stacy's father starts telling tales about his first trip to Grand Canyon. Ginger interrupts the tale saying that she earned a Donkey Rider patch. Candace, however, is still worried about not being able to bust her brothers right now. Stacy tells her to not worry about them. Back at home, Linda is getting more bored while still watching a soap opera and Phineas calls her to the backyard through loudspeaker. Linda comes to the backyard and sees a giant version of herself that includes a door. Phineas and Ferb come out of the door and tell their mom that they built a "Mom-No-Bored-Has-Fun-Funhouse". The boys bring their mom inside the funhouse and she sees there the rollercoasters, hovercars, flying carousels and many more. Linda gets happy and realizes that Candace was telling the truth about Phineas and Ferb building something every day. Phineas asks Linda that she wants to ride in everything and, suprisingly, she says yes. Linda then has fun with her sons riding many rides in the funhouse. Meanwhile, in Grand Canyon, Doofenshmirtz is building a -inator when Perry interrupts him. Doofenshmirtz then pushes a button in a remote control and a huge rock falls from the sky and lands on Perry. Only Perry's head is seen, while the rest of his body is under the rock. Doofenshmirtz then shows Perry his "Re-Createcanyoninator". Doofenshmirtz says that he'll fire the -inator at the Grand Canyon and turn the canyon into a huge statue of himself. Stacy's father continues telling his tale, but Dr. Hirano interrupts him saying that it's time to go home. Ginger comes back to them saying that she has earned all the patches and is getting tired. Candace is happy that it's time to go home because she can still bust her brothers. Perry somehow manages to escape from the rock and fights Doofenshmirtz, but accidentally causes the -inator to change the target and point it at Candace and the Hirano family instead! Doofenshmirtz starts to fire the -inator. After realizing the situation, Perry pushes Doofenshmirtz into the -inator and both Doofenshmirtz and the -inator fall into the Grand Canyon right to the Colorado river. The -inator starts going haywire because of the water and it starts firing a beam into a different direction. As the sun begins to set, Phineas, Ferb and Linda come out of the funhouse. Phineas asks her that she had so much fun today and Linda says that the day was really exciting and she had so much fun. Candace returns and Linda tells her about her day. Candace is shocked and asks her mom that she was playing with Phineas and Ferb instead of busting them. Linda then tells Candace that the funhouse helped her to be free from the boredoom and brings her to the backyard to see the inside of the funhouse. Suddenly, a beam from the -inator hits the funhouse and, in a puff of smoke, the funhouse disappears! Candace is shocked to see that another invention that Phineas and Ferb have built is gone again, but Linda is also shocked to see that the funhouse is gone. Both Candace and Linda say "But, but, but...". Trivia * First time Linda takes part in one of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas. * Linda again sees Phineas and Ferb's invention, but instead of busting her sons, she has fun with them. * First appearance of Stacy's father. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry The Platypus * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Keone Young as Mr. Hirano Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes